The unknown history of Ahsoka Angel Kazami
by ahsokazami2001
Summary: Have you ever wondered about my OC's past?Well here it is.Rating may change.
1. Birth of Ahsoka

**Me:Hi people! ****It's me!**

**Ahsoka:Me too!**

**Me:Ahsoka guess what!**

**Ahsoka:What?**

**Me:You get your own fanfic!**

**Ahsoka:Really?!**

**Me:Yep!**

**Ahsoka:Yay!**

**Me:Well you know what to do!**

**Ahsoka:ahsokazami2001 does not own bakugan!**

"WAAAAAAAAAHH!"cried a little baby,"WAAAAAAAAHH!"

"Here miss."said a nurse,"Your new baby girl."

"My baby…"whispered the mother.

"Shiori."She turned her head to see her father at the doorway.

"Yes father?"asked Shiori.

"Shun would like to come in."said Shiori's father.

"Tell him to come in."said Shiori.

He told her other child to come in.

When he walked in he got up and sat on the bed.

"Are you okay mom…?"asked Shun.

"Yes Shun,"said Shiori,"I'm want to meet your new baby sister?"

"No!"

"Why not?"asked Shiori.

"Because she takes you away from me!"explained Shun.

"Oh Shun,"said Shiori,"She won't take me away from you."

"Promise…?"

"Promise."

"What is her name?"asked Shun.

"I haven't thought of one yet."said Shiori.

"How about 'Warrior'?"asked .

"How about not?"said Shiori.

"I know one…"said Shun.

Shiori looked at Shun.

"What is it Shun?"asked Shiori.

"I was thinking we could name her Ahsoka…?"said Shun.

"Ahsoka…"said Shiori,"That's perfect!"

"Hi Ahsoka,"said Shun,"I'm your big brother."

Ahsoka woke up and saw them.

"I'm sorry,"said Shun,"Did I wake you…?"

She smiled and started laughing.

"Huh…?"Shun was confused,"Why are you laughing…?"

"Maybe she thinks your funny looking Shun."said Shiori.

"I am not!"exclaimed Shun.

Ahsoka was stretching her arms out to Shun.

"Mom,"said Shun,"What does she want?"

"I think she wants you to hold her Shun."said Shiori.

"WHAT?!"yelled Shun,"I don't know how to hold a baby."

"WAAAAAAAAAAHH!"cried Ahsoka.

"It's okay,"said Shiori,"Come on don't cry."

"WAAAAAAAAAAHH!"Ahsoka won't stop crying.

"Mom!"yelled Shun,"Please make her stop crying!"

"I can't Shun!"said Shiori,"I think she wants you to hold her!"

"Why me?!"yelled Shun.

"Please hold her."said Shiori.

"Fine,"Shiori gave Shun Ahsoka.

When Shun was holding Ahsoka she stopped crying.

"Awwww!She likes you!"said Shiori as Shun blushed.

When Shiori was able to go home Ahsoka always wanted Shun to hold her.

In the middle of the night…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Shun walked up to Ahsoka's crib and got into it.

"Hi Ahsoka,"said Shun picking up Ahsoka.

When Shun picked Ahsoka up she stopped crying.

"I'm right here,"said Shun,"You're my princess…I'll protect you no matter what."

Ahsoka started laughing.

"*YAWWWWWWWN!*Man!"said Shun,"I'm tired!"

After awhile Shun fell asleep holding Ahsoka in his arms.

In the morning…

Shun woke up to seeing his mom smiling.

"Why are you smiling mom…?"asked Shun.

"Come here Shun."said Shiori,"You really care about Ahsoka don't you?"

Shun blushed."S-she's m-my s-sister!I'm supposed to!"

"No,"said Shiori,"You love her."

Shun blushed a deep red.

"Well come on."said Shiori,"Lets get breakfast."

"Yes mom."Shun put Ahsoka down and got out of the crib.

When Shun got out of the crib and left.

Ahsoka woke up and was looking for Shun.

When she couldn't find him she started to cry.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Shiori and Shun ran into the room and Shiori picked Ahsoka up and tried to calm her down.

"It's okay,"said Shiori,"Mommy's here."

Ahsoka still wouldn't stop crying.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"May I see her mom?"asked Shun.

"Sure Shun."Shiori handed Shun Ahsoka and she stopped crying.

"How can you get her to stop crying Shun?"Shiori asked.

"I don't know mom."Shun said.

Ahsoka was playing with Shun's hair.

Shun smiled.

"I love you Ahsoka,"whispered Shun but Shiori heard him.

*Growl*

Ahsoka stomach growled and she started to cry.

"Looks like she's hungry."said Shiori.

They walk into the kitchen and made Ahsoka a bottle.

When Ahsoka was done she fell asleep.

Shun smiled.

He gave Ahsoka to Shiori and she put her in the crib.

"She really likes you Shun."said Shiori.

"Yeah,"said Shun,"But I have to go to school she be okay?"

"I hope so,"said Shiori.

"Can I have some breakfast mom?"Shiori nodded.

"Of corse Shun."said Shiori.

Shiori cooked Shun breakfast and they talked.

After awhile they finished and they heard a knock at the door.

Shiori opened the door and saw Mr. and Mrs. Kuso and their son Dan.

"Shinjiro!"exclaimed Shiori,"Miyoko!Dan!So nice for you to stop bye!"

Shun got off the couch and went to the door and saw them.

"Come on in,"They came in.

"So where is your new baby?"asked Miyoko,"I wanna see her!"

"She's sleeping right now."said Shiori,"She should wake up in a little bit."

"You had a baby girl?"asked Miyoko,"Is she cute?"

"Yes."

"What's her name?"Miyoko asked Shiori,"Is it cute?"

"Her name is Ahsoka."

"Ahsoka sounds so cute!"squealed Miyoko."How did you think of it?"

"Shun thought of the name."Shiori said as Shun blushed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"laughed Dan,"You named her?!"

Shun hit Dan on the head.

"Shut up Dan!"said Shun blushing.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Shiori went to Ahsoka's bedroom and tried to calm Ahsoka down.

"Why won't she stop crying?!"yelled Dan.

"Only Shun can calm her down."said Shiori.

Shun took Ahsoka from his mom.

Then Ahsoka stopped crying.

"Amazing."said Shinjiro.

"Awwww!"squeal Miyoko.

"Unbelievable."Dan said.

Ahsoka started playing with Shun's hair.

She then grabbed Shun's hair and started pulling his hair.

"Hey!"said Shun,"Stop pulling my hair!"

Ahsoka started laughing.

"Hi little Ahsoka!"said Miyoko.

Then Ahsoka started crying.

"I'm sorry,"said Miyoko,"I didn't mean to do anything."

"It's okay Miyoko."said Shiori trying to calm Ahsoka down."Ahsoka's just shy."

After awhile Shiori got Ahsoka to calm down.

Dan and Shun were playing in Shun's room.

Shinjiro,Miyoko,and Shiori were in the living room and watching t.v.

Ahsoka was taking a nap.

"Hey mom,"said Dan,"Can we have some lunch?"

"Can we have some lunch Mom?"asked Shun.

"Sure."said both Miyoko and Shiori.

They cook the boys lunch and after they ate it the boys went back to playing.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH"

Shiori went into Ahsoka's room and changed her.

Shiori walked back into the living awhile Shinjiro,Miyoko,Dan left and went home.

Shiori cooked dinner and when they went into the living room and watched t.v.

Shun got tired and went to bed.

Shiori put Ahsoka to bed and then went she went to bed.

In the morning…

Shiori went to check on Ahsoka but when she got there Ahsoka wasn't there.

"Shun!"cried Shiori looking for her son,"Where is Ahsoka?"

"We're in the living room mom."

Shiori went into the living room and saw Shun feeding Ahsoka her bottle.

"Morning mom!"exclaimed Shun,"Ahsoka started crying earlier so I decided to give her a bottle."

"That's so sweet of you Shun,"said Shiori sitting next to Shun,"But you didn't have to do that."

"It's okay mom,"said Shun,"I have to get ready for school."

"Okay."said Shiori holding Ahsoka,"Have a good day."

Shun went to school after he got dressed.

Shiori put Ahsoka down for a nap.

At Shun's school…

Shun was walking down the hall when Shuji confronted him.

"Well why isn't it little ninja boy!"said Shunji.

Shun just walked away.

"Hey!"Shuji got back in front of him,"Don't ignore me!"

"Leave me alone Shuji,"said Shun,"I don't have time for a loser like you."

"Why you!"Shuji was about to punch Shun but a teacher stopped him.

"Shuji to the principal's office!"said the teacher.

"Yes ma'am…"Shuji left to the principal's office.

"Shun are you alright?"asked the teacher.

"Yes Mrs. Apple,"said Shun.

"Shun,"said Mrs. Apple,"Can I talk you after school?"

"Yes ma'am."said Shun as he left for his next class.

At Shun's home…

Ahsoka was in her play pin and Shiori was watching her.

"Hey Ahsoka,"Ahsoka looked at her mother,"Shun cares a lot about you."

Ahsoka smiled and clapped.

Shiori chuckled,"You're so cute."

**You are probably wondering why i wrote this.  
Well i said i would write a story on Ahsoka's past.**

**i hope you like it!**


	2. Ahsoka turns one!

**I don't own bakugan.**

* * *

It has been one year since Ahsoka was born and she was turning one!

"Mom,"whined Shun."Do I have to dress up in a monkey suit?"

"Yes,"said Shiori,"And it's called a tux."

Ahsoka was wearing a little green dress with sparkles on and Shun was wearing a green tux.

"You both look so cute!"said Shiori smiling.

"Mom…"whined Shun blushing.

Ahsoka clapped and laughed.

"You're so lucky you're cute."said Shun taking Ahsoka out of Shiori's arms.

"Well I better get dress."said Shiori,"Can you look after her till I'm done?"

Shun nodded.

Shiori went to her room and started changing.

"Hey Ahsoka,"Ahsoka looked at Shun,"So you're turning one. How does it fell?"

Ahsoka clapped at laughed.

"I thought so."Shun smiled and kissed Ahsoka on the forehead.

Shiori came out of her room dressed in a light green shirt with black dress pants with a dark green jacket.

"You look pretty mom."said Shun.

"Thank you Shun."said Shiori.

Ahsoka smiled and clapped.

"You too Ahsoka,"said Shiori.

"Why does Ahsoka like to clap?"asked Shun.

"Don't question the mind of a little girl Shun,"said Shiori and Shun nodded.

"Well it's time to go."Shun nodded and followed Shiori out the door.

When everybody was in the car Shiori drove to the park where they are meeting Dan's family for Ahsoka's birthday.

When they got there Shiori saw Miyoko holding a baby in her arms.

"Who is this Miyoko?"asked Shiori.

"Her name is Sayuri,"said Miyoko,"I hope Sayuri and Ahsoka become good friends."

"I do too."said Shiori.

"Lets get this party started!"said Dan.

Everybody nodded and sat down at the pinic table.

Ahsoka looked at Sayuri and smiled.

They opened Ahsoka's gifts first.

Dan got her a baby book on animals.

Shinjiro got her some toy blocks.

Miyoko got her a new dress.

Shiori got her a new baby doll.

Shun got her a stuff doggie.

Ahsoka loved the stuff doggie.

"Do you like your stuff Ahsoka?"asked Shiori.

Ahsoka nodded.

Then they ate some cake Shiori and Miyoko baked.

Shun and Dan were racing for who could eat the fastest.

Ahsoka was making a mess on her face with the cake.

When they saw that they all laughed.

After a while Ahsoka fell asleep,so they decided to go.

When they got home Shiori put Ahsoka to bed.

When she was done putting Ahsoka to bed Shiori went into the living room and sat down next to Shun on the coach.

"Did you have a good time?"Shun nodded sadly.

"What's wrong?"asked Shiori.

"I worried,"said Shun.

"Worried about what?"

"What if Ahsoka doesn't need us anymore?"asked Shun,"I wanna protect her but what if I can't?"

"Don't worry Shun."Shiori smiled,"You'll be a great big brother.I know you will."

"Thank you mom."said Shun hugging his mom."You know all the right things to say."

"Your welcome Shun."Shiori smiled.

Shun went to bed a little while later.

"Shun…"said Shiori,"Please protect her…I can't anymore…*cough,cough*"

***ring***

***ring***

***ring***

Shiori picked up the phone.

It was her doctor.

"Yes Dr. Sakura?"asked Shiori.

The doctor told Shiori about her sickness and that she didn't have much time left.

When the doctor hanged up Shiori collapsed on the ground crying.

"No…*sob*…This can't be happening!"cried Shiori.

She couldn't stand losing her Ahsoka was born Shiori had gotten sick and when she went to the doctor she said Shiori had a bad sickness.

"I can't leave Shun and Ahsoka!"Shiori cried into her hands,"They're my baby's!"

When Shiori was done crying she got up and went to bed.

She started thinking who would take care of Shun and Ahsoka when she was gone and would they treat them right.

Shiori cried herself to sleep.

When she woke up Shun was holding Ahsoka and they were both smiling.

"Morning mom!"Shiori smiled.

"Good morning Shun,"said Shiori,"You too Ahsoka."

When Shiori got up she collapsed on the ground unconscious.

"Mom!"Shun put Ahsoka on Shiori's bed and grabbed a phone and called 911.

A few minutes later the paramedics came and took Shiori to the hospital.

Shun waited and waited(he's already in his normal clothes)for his mom to be okay.

He stroked Ahsoka's hair while he held her.

Then Miyoko,Shinjiro,Dan,and Sayuri came in through the door and saw Shun.

"Are you okay?!"asked Miyoko.

Shun nodded.

Then a doctor came.

He said Shiori is really sick and has to stay in a hospital.

When he left Shun was in shock.

"It's gonna be okay."said Miyoko,"Your mom's gonna be okay."

Shun was crying and when Ahsoka saw him cry she started to cry.

" It's gonna be okay,"Miyoko held Shun and Ahsoka in her arms."I promise."

Miyoko said they can stay at their house in till Shiori gets out of the hospital.

They went home and Shun packed up a few things for him and Ahsoka.

"Please be okay mom…"Shun whispered.

**Please R&R.**


	3. Ahsoka talks!

Shiori came home and Shun and Ahsoka followed.

"Thank you, Shun," Shiori said. He nodded.

"_Mommy..." _They looked around and didn't know who said that.

"Did you say something, Shun?" Shiori asked. He shook his head.

_"Mommy!" _Shun looked at Ahsoka and gasped.

"Did Ahsoka just talk?!" Shun asked.

"_MOMMY!" _She yelled again. Shiori smiled.

"My baby talked!" Shiori held Ahsoka in her arms, "Say it again!"

_"Mommy!" _Ahsoka smiled. Tears formed in Shiori's eyes.

"My baby is growing up..." Shiori hugged Ahsoka, "Soon she's gonna grow up and leave..."

"Mom..." Shun said, "She's only one."

"I know..." Shiori said, sadly, "But she's growing up..."

Shun smiled, "It's okay mom. I promise!" Shiori smiled and hugged Shun and Ahsoka.

"I love you, Shun...You too Ahsoka." Shiori said. Shun smiled and Ahsoka laughed.

_"Mommy! I love you!" _Ahsoka said. Shiori smiled.

"I love you too!" Shiori said. Shun smiled and Ahsoka.

_"I love you, Nii-Nii!" _Ahsoka said.

"I love you too, Ahsoka..." Shun said.

"I'll make dinner. Can you watch Ahsoka, Shun?" Shiori asked. Shun nodded and took Ahsoka from Shiori.

"You wanna watch tv, Ahsoka?" Shun asked. Ahsoka looked at him confused, "Oh...Can don't know what tv is..." He turned on the tv and started watching tv.

Ahsoka grabbed the remote and pushed buttons. She turned the tv to pokemon and started to clap.

"You like this?" Shun asked.

Ahsoka clapped at the show.

"Lunch!" Shiori called. Shun held Ahsoka and took her in the kitchen, until she started to cry.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Ahsoka cried. Shun took her back to the living room and she stopped.

"She must like the show," Shiori said, "Let's eat in the living room today." Shun smiled and sat next to Ahsoka. Even though he hated pokemon he'll watch it to make Ahsoka happy.

* * *

Shun and Ahsoka yawned at the same time.

"I guess it's time for bed," Shiori said, turning off the tv. Shun nodded and went to his room and got into bed. Shiori fed Ahsoka her bottle and put her down for bed.

_"Boo bight mommy!" _Ahsoka tried to say, "Good night mommy!", but Shiori already knew what Ahsoka said.

"Good night, Ahsoka..." Shiori said, "I love you..."

* * *

**Sorry if it's short...I'm getting a bad case of writer's block...**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


End file.
